


It's innocent

by Bibsibi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Chuck, blowjob, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibsibi/pseuds/Bibsibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Thomas's first times with Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's innocent

The first time they kiss, it's innocent, emotion free. They're eleven and talking with Minho after a track pratice, listening to him babble about some girl he kissed at his aunt wedding. He looks so proud, even though he assures it was not his first. When he asks them if they ever kissed a girl, they nod and act like it's an evidence, but they know it's not true. When Newt punched Thomas in 4th grade because he was too stressed out about his parents divorce, they swore to always tell everything to each other. None of them had ever talked about a kiss.

When Minho has to leave, Newt looks at Thomas with guilt in his eyes. He never liked to lie. The brunet feels bad for his friend, he doesn't want him to get anxious because of this. That's when an idea -a crazy, stupid idea- run through his mind. When they get in the locker room, he makes sure no one else's there and close the door behind them. Newt his just about to open his bag when Thomas walk toward him swiftly and kiss him. It was really chast, just a quick pec.

"What was that?" asked the blond with wide eyes.

"A kiss. So now we can say we kissed someone without lying." said Thomas with a big smile, proud of his idea.

Newt eyebrow's furrowed like he was thinking really hard. He looked at the ground and brought a hand to his lips, touching them lightly. He finally looked up at his friend with a small smile.

"Thanks, Tommy."

\-----

The first time Thomas as an erection because of a guy, he's thirteen and his team just won a track competition. Newt run to hug him and lift him up, swirling him around. It does something to him. He's not sure what, but he knows something happened. Yet, it's later in the locker room, when he sees Newt with his shirt off and his hair damp in sweat, muscles all stretch from the physical effort, that it occurs. Thomas's so chocked that he doesn't think much before running the 5 miles that separate him from his house -and that's no easy task with a hard on for the first mile- and locking himself in his room, going to bed without eating at 5pm. The next morning was also the first time he fainted.

\----

That same year, three months later, Thomas dreams of lips, legs and hands, touches, sweat and new feelings. He dreams of fingers in his hair and mouth on his neck, of golden hair and glowing brown eyes. He can sense the air around him being thicker than usual and a hot breath against his jaw. He can feel his chest going up and down due to his need of air. He hears sounds he never knew could be so attractive; sucking, gasping, moaning...

He wakes up that night, sweaty and panting. He think about what just happened and at first he's a little bit panicked, because everything felt so real, but then he's just sad. He's confused and disgusted with himself because he actually liked it and boys are supposed to love girls and he thought he did but lately everything about Newt is so different. When he's with the boy, he gets a warm sensation in his chest that disapears as soon as he gotta go.

He's thirteen and he got his first wet dream, but a tear rolls down his cheek because he doesn't want to be that way anymore.

\----

When they're fourteen, Thomas is trying as hard as he can to stop his sentiments but every touch, every side hug, high five or brush of Newt's finger against his hand when they're walking side by side only gets the warm feeling to burn his inside even more.

They're fourteen and walking around in the woods because it's summer and they're bored and looking for adventure, but the only thing they found is a rock that kinda look like Mick Jagger. They don't want to go home though, because Newt's with his dad that yell too much and Thomas's little brother annoys them. Newt falls asleep under a tree and Thomas follows not long after, admiring how the sunlight of the end of that afternoon enlightens Newt's face perfectly, making his pale skin sparkle a little.

When Thomas wakes up, the blond has his arm wrapped around him, his face resting in the crook of his neck. The sky is almost dark and Thomas's mom is gonna kill him, but the last thing he wants is to wake Newt up. Some moment after, a squirrel makes a branch crack not far from them and the sleeping boy slowly opens his eyes. He turns his head to look at Thomas and his smile is so soft it makes the brunet's heart melt in a second.

"What time is it?" asks the blond, rubbing his eyes.

"Far too late, but I didn't want to wake you up."

Newt looks at him and Thomas is so lost in his beauty that he doesn't realise Newt is leaning toward him and sealing their lips together. It's delicate and sweet and everything Thomas ever dreamed of. They should talk about it, but his feelings are so intenses and on the edge that Thomas feels like they're gonna crash his entire being if he doesn't kiss Newt again right away. When he gets home an hour later, Thomas's mom is screaming at him because where the hell was he, but he couldn't care less because it's the first time the boy he loves kissed him and he's going to remember that night for the rest of his life.

\----

On Newt's fifteen birthday, Thomas spends the night for a "sleepover". That night, he gave Newt his first blowjob. He's nervous, not because it's gonna be his first, but because he wants this to be as special for his friend as it is for him. It's inexperienced and imprecised, but Thomas is doing it with such devotion and Newt is making different noises than when they humped together or jerk each other off. They're higher and more pleading, imploring, like he can't take all the new sensations. He has to put a hand on his mouth because he knows his mother is sleeping downstair and she could hear them if he was too loud. The brunet barely needs to touch himself before coming when his boyfriend reaches his climax in his mouth. The boys lie next to each other, panting and sweating, but smiling. Newt put his arm around Thomas and pulls him closer to kiss him. Thomas then rest his head on the other's chest, getting another kiss on the top of his head. He's almost sleeping when Newt tells him that he loves him for the first time.

\---- 

They're first big fight as a couple is a month later, when Thomas sleeps too late because he went to a party the night before and doesn't show up at their 4th month date. Newt calls him to know where he is and Thomas explains and says they are going to do it another time and that it doesn't matter. Newt does not agree. He tells him he is an asshole and doesn' talk to him for two days. When he finally accepts to discuss with Thomas, the brunet get to Newt's. The blond is waiting for him in front of the house. He gets up and yell at him, throwing something Thomas doesn't identify at his head.

"I wanted to surprise you with a picnic but you didn't show up. You didn't show up because you had to go party the night before you bloody stupid shank! I waited for you! I love you! I love you and you don't even show up at our 4th month date. What the fuck is wrong with you, Tommy? That's not how you treat someone you love!"

While screaming at him, Newt is hitting Thomas's chest and shoulder. It doesn't hurt so Thomas let him do it, he deserves that anger. At the end, Newt falls in Thomas's arms, not able to scream anymore. His face is red from rage and tears that he is maintining inside. Thomas pets his back and shushs him until he is calmed down.

"I'm sorry I'm a dick sometimes. I love you." Thomas says in the blond's hair.

"I love you too." Newt marmons.

\----

When they have sex for the first time, Thomas refuse to call it something else then "making love" because at that moment he can't think of anything else then that he loves Newt. That afternoon, he doesn't care about the arguments and the fights. He doesn't care that Newt sometimes takes things to seriously and get mad at him because it means he cares. He doesn't care that he can't hold Newt's hand or kiss him in public because they don't feel ready yet because, whatever the frustrations, he knows that Newt loves him and he's so beautiful in his lap and he can feel the warmth of his skin against every part of him and he's overwhelmed with sensations.

They're fifteen and Thomas thinks that a lot of things changed since they were eleven.

\----

The first time Thomas cries in front of Newt is the day of his sixteenth birthday because his father asserted something homophobic about some guy at his work. He wants to scream at him, yell that he's gay and that he can't change it at the top of his lungs. Yell that he loves Newt, a boy, and that it's okay because boys can like boys just as much as girls.

But he's scared. He's scared his dad will kick him out. He's scared his mom will cry because her son is not normal. He's scared is brother will be disgust by him. So he holds Newt tight in his bed and cry because he wants to tell him he loves him in front of everybody because he's the best damn thing that ever happened in his life, but he's too scared and he hates himself for that.

Thomas's now sixteen and he hates that he can't be in love with his best friend.

\----

Thomas is sixteen and in a relationship of two years the first time he holds Newt's hand in public. Thomas is sixteen and his little brother died. He doesn't care anymore what people think, the only thing that keeps him from falling appart on Chuck's funeral is to hold his boyfriend's hand. His father glances at their untertwined fingers, but doesn't say anything. His mother hugs Newt and thanks him for being here. Maybe not everyone will approuve their relationship, but he doesn't care. 

Thomas is sixteen and for the first time he doesn't have to hide that he's in love with the most wonderful boy that life could have put on his way.


End file.
